The invention relates to a device for simultaneously filling at least two foods of different compositions, in a free-flowing and/or highly viscous form, into transparent cups of plastics material or glass, by way of a valve head, which comprises nozzle lines with outlet openings for the foods, is supplied by dosing devices and, with a relative movement between the cup and the valve head, fills the cup from the bottom thereof with a first of the foods as the main component part of the filling and with a second of the foods as the additional component part of the filling distributed in the cup in the form of individual portions, wherein, during the filling operation, a control means carries out a distributing of the different foods in the respective cup according to the height level, radial level and quantity of the same by means of alternately opening and closing the nozzle lines.
The foods are first and foremost such produced from yoghurt or they are puddings, it being possible to use such foods in each case with different colorings and/or flavors. For example, vanilla pudding can be the main filling component part, to which, distributed in individual portions in the cup, chocolate pudding is to be added as the additional filling component part.
EP 1 842 773 A2 makes known a device of said design where the cups remain stationary underneath the valve head, whilst the respective valve head is moved into the respective cup during the filling operation and out of the same again during the filling. In addition, each valve head is also laterally movable in such a manner that as a result of a computer-controlled movement of the valve head in the case of, for example, differently colored foods, also as a result of computer-controller intermittent opening and closing of the respective nozzles of the valve head, portions of the food can be delivered over the height and the circumference of the respective cup. As the cups have transparent walls, the patterns created in each case are visible and can present interested customers with a particularly attractive sight making them want to buy.
However, the known design is particularly expensive as a result of the necessary kinematics for the respective valve heads which really have to be movable in a controlled manner both vertically and at the same time sideways.